


What Are You Up To?

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Michelle, Annoyed People, Comedy, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, I Love Michelle, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Violence, Secret Identity, Secrets, Steve And Tony Know Peter Is Spider-Man, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: He had been flaking on her and Ned and frankly she hated it. And she was determined to find out the reason whyOrIn which Michelle Jones is determined to find out her friends secret. And the answer is not exactly what she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a oneshot but the ideas got out of hand. And I'm too tired to write a long ass oneshot. 
> 
> Anyways I love Michelle, I love Michelle so much. She must be protected at all costs 
> 
> Also I love Superfamily so much. So this is gonna be a Superfamily fic 
> 
> No likey Superfamily no ready

To say that Michelle was annoyed was an understatement. She was pissed off and rightfully so. She had known Peter for years now. And he had never acted like this before. That was until six months ago. And in the span of six months he had gone from always being there. To being a total fucking flake. And Michelle hated that. It irritated her to the ends of all earth. She hated it when her friends flaked on her. And considering she only had two friends. And one was always flaking on her. Again it really fucking pissed her off. So when he texted her to tell her he wouldn't be showing up at practice today. Michelle finally snapped. 

"What does he have that is more important than this! What I ask you! What!" 

The other members of the decathalon team just looked at her. Unsure of what to say for fear of pissing her off. 

"Well!" 

Everybody remained silent. 

Michelle narrowed her eyes at everyone in the room.

"You're all hopeless!" She said before storming out of the room 

******

Peter knew that Michelle was angry at him. And honestly he didn't blame her. He had been flaking on her and Ned a lot lately. But that came with the territory of being Spider-Man. Having to give up time with your friends and family. And as bad as he felt for flaking on her. He was currently trying to avoid her. Because dealing with an angry Michelle never ended well for you. Just ask Flash Thompson. And he was doing a pretty good job at it. That was until lunch.

"STARK!" 

Everyone including Peter turned around to see a very angry Michelle barrling right towards Peter.

"GET OVER HERE! NOW!" 

"Shit!" Peter said and then dumped his food and tried to make a hasty escape from his enraged friend. 

"YOU CAN'T AVOID ME!" 

"PETER GET OVER HERE NOW!" 

He started to walk fast. Borderline slow run. And he was halfway out of the cafeteria door. When someone (Michelle) grabbed onto his backpack and slammed him against the wall. And sure enough he found himself face to face with an angry Michelle. Everybody turned their attention towards the two of them to see what was going to happen. 

Peter let out a terrified laugh.

"Hi Michelle"

"What the fuck is your problem!" 

"I don't have a problem!" 

"Then why have you been flaking on me and Ned?" 

"Uh, I've been busy" 

"With what?" 

"With stuff" 

"What stuff?" 

"Uh, stuff" 

"What stuff!?" 

"It's private" 

Michelle growled at him.

"You're up to something!" 

"No I'm not!" 

"Yes you are! And I'm gonna find out what it is!" 

Michelle released Peter and then he ran out of the cafeteria.

Somebody starte laughing and Michelle turned around to find Flash Thompson laughing hysterically. Michelle glared at him with a death glare. 

"Hey! Can it asswipe! Or I'll dump your lunch down your pants!" 

Noticing Michelle's glare of death he stopped laughing. 

Michelle kept glaring at him until he was extremely uncomfortable. And then grabbed his soda and apple and walked out of the cafeteria.

Peter was up to something and she was gonna find out what.

 

TO BE CONTINED


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Michelle cornered Peter yet again. This time in the boys locker room after Gym Class.

"Hey loser" 

Peter practically jumped out of his skin. 

"Michelle! You can't be in here! This is the boys locker room!" 

"Okay, and?" 

Peter sighed.

"What do you want Michelle?" 

"Are you showing up today?" 

"Uh, uh, no" 

"Why!?" 

"Uh, I have, uh stuff to do" 

Michelle glared at him. 

Peter gulped. 

"Mark my words Stark! I'm gonna find out what you're up to!" 

Michelle then started to walk away but then turned back and ripped Peter's towel off of him.

Peter blushed and quickly covered himself. Michelle smiled at him, waved, and then walked away. 

As Michelle walked down the hall annoyed she decided she needed to talk to Ned. 

*********

Ned was putting books into his locker to change classes. When he suddenly heard Michelle tell out his name.

"LEEDS!" 

"Oh, hi Michelle!" 

"Okay, what's up with Peter?" 

"I don't know, I really don't know. This is really unlike him" 

"I know" 

"We were supposed to meet up for a Star Wars marathon last weekend. But he bailed on me last minute" 

"And he's not showing up for the decathalon meeting today. 

"Seriously! This is the sixth meeting his skipped!"

"Exactly! And he's one of our best members! And don't you wanna go to D.C again? Wasn't that fun?" 

"Yeah that was fun" 

"Alright! So do wanna help me find out why he's been flaking on us so much?" 

"I'm in"

"Good! 

********

At lunch Peter took he's usual seat at the same table with Ned and Michelle. Who as usual was nose deep in a book. 

"Whatcha reading Michelle?" 

"Romeo and Juliet" 

"How is it?" 

"They fall in love and kill themselves. Same old same old" 

"Cool" 

"So, uh Peter do you wanna hang out after school?" 

"Uh, sorry Ned I can't, I got uh stuff to do" 

"What stuff?" 

"Uh, private stuff" 

"Come on Peter you can tell me I'm you're best friend" 

"Um, I'm sorry Ned I really can't right now" 

Michelle lowered her book and glared at him.

"What do you mean right now?" 

Peter stuttered struggling to find something to say.

"Come on Stark spill!" 

"Um, um, um, I don't really want to" 

"Why?" 

"Um" 

"Well?" 

"I just, I really really don't" 

"Peter come on we're your best friends you can tell us" 

"Um, uh, Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go!" 

"Peter, lunch isn't even half over" 

"See you guys later!" 

Peter promptly disappeared out of the cafeteria.

"What was that?" 

Michelle just shrugged. 

*******

Once Peter was out of the cafeteria he collapsed against a wall. He really did not mean to freak out like that. He honestly didn't mean to at all. He was just hoping he didn't tip them off. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" 

"Oh man I didn't mean to do that! Not at all!" 

Peter knew he couldn't go back in the cafeteria to face Ned and Michelle. So he decided to spend the rest of his lunch in the library. 

********

"He's got a secret, somebody who doesn't have a secret doesn't act like that" 

"Yep" 

"What do you think it is?" 

Ned shrugged.

"Do you think he's selling drugs?" 

"Pfft! No!" 

"Why do you say no?" 

"Why would he sell drugs? The money? He has rich parents. Besides with who his parents are he couldn't get away with it" 

"True, so what do you think it is?" 

"I don't know, but it's gotta be something big though" 

"Yeah, hey do you think he's Spider-Man? He came on the scene around the time Peter started getting flakey" 

"No! He couldn't be Spider-Man! Don't you think we would have found out already if he was. I mean Spider-Man's been thrown into stuff and stabbed. We would have seen bruises or wounds or something" 

"I guess that's true. But your gonna help me found out what it is though" 

"Yeah" 

"Okay, good" 

And with that Michelle went back to Romeo and Juliet.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle and Ned were currently sitting in a pizza parlor in midtown Manhattan. 

"Michelle why are we here?" 

"Because Peter lives in Manhattan and because I'm hungry" 

"Oh" 

"And because this is in the vicinity of Spider-Man's afternoon patrol" 

Ned rolled his eyes. 

Michelle's other big mission in life other than finding Peter's secret. Was getting an interview with Spider-Man. 

"What how do you know this is his patrol area? You don't even live in Manhattan" 

Michelle rolled her eyes. 

"I managed to figure it out through maps and the news. And I wrote about it on my blog. And besides this guy runs a blog about the areas of superhero patrols"

"Okay, but what is your big thing with him?" 

"Nobody has ever interviewed him before! Nobody! And I plan on being the first person to interview him. This would be huge for me and my blog. And besides I plan on going to journalism school. A high profile interview like this will only raise my chances. 

"Uh, and you think that Spider-Man is just gonna grant a interview to some random high school girl" 

"Oh he will! He will! I have my ways. I can be very pursaive when I have to be" 

"That's true" 

"Now all we have to do is find him" 

"That won't be hard" 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Look" 

Ned pointed to the large window looking out on the street. Before Michelle could turn around and look. Spider-Man came crashing through the window. Followed by the muscular villain he was fighting. 

"Holy shit!" 

Ned took out his phone and started recording. 

A few minutes later Spider-Man subdued the villain and was talking to the owner of the store.

"Uh, sorry about the window. I'll pay to have it replaced" 

"Oh, no, that's okay. The superhero clause in our insurance will pay for it" 

"Are sure? Because I would feel really guilty" 

"Oh, no! No! It's okay! It's okay! It's all covered" 

Listening in on the conversation Michelle could have sworn she heard that voice before. 

"Spider-Man" 

"What about him?" 

"Does his voice sound firmilar to you?"

"I don't know I'm not really paying attention to his voice" 

"God your hopeless!" 

Before Michelle knew it Spider-Man was shaking the owners hand and leaving the store. 

"Shit! He's getting away! Come on Ned!" 

"As! Seriously! So I have to!" 

"MOVE IT LEEDS!" 

The pair grabbed their stuff and ran out onto the streets. But it was to late Spider-Man had disappeared into the crowd.

"FUCK!" 

"I WAS THIS CLOSE!"

"This close" 

"Yeah you were pretty close" 

"Hey guys" 

Both screamed and turned around to find Peter standing behind them with a slurpee.

"Peter what are you doing?" Michelle asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion 

"Uh, I live here" 

"What's with the slurpee?" 

"Uh, I was thirsty" 

"What's with the backpack?" 

"Am I not allowed to carry a backpack" 

Michelle narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Whatever!" 

"Uh, what happened back at the pizza place?" 

"Oh dude it was awesome! Spider-Man fought this guy!" Ned exclaimed in excitement

"Really?" 

"Yeah! I have a video, dude look!" 

Ned and Peter watched Ned's video while Michelle watched them. 

"Dude awesome!" Peter said when the video was over 

"It was even more awesome in real life" 

"I bet it was" 

"Okay, I hate to break up the loser fest here. But Peter I thought you had stuff to do?" 

"Uh well my schedule cleared up for the foreseeable future" 

"So you won't be flaking on us anymore?" 

"Nope" 

Peter took a sip of his slurpee. 

"Well that's good" 

"Yeah, you guys wanna hang out? Come over to my place and watch a Star Wars documentary?"

"Yeah!" Ned responded enthusiastically 

"Michelle?" 

"Uh, as much as that doesn't sound fun I have homework to do" 

"Uh, well see you tomorrow then" 

"See you losers tomorrow" 

The three then parted ways. Peter and Ned headed back towards the tower. And Michelle headed back towards the train stop to get to Queens. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave Peter a little brother. 
> 
> His name is Benjamin (guess where I got that from)
> 
> They call him Benji, Ben, Benny

"I think the team is happy you've been showing up lately" Michelle said as she, Peter, and Ned exited the elevator 

"Except Flash, did you see the glare he was giving you?" Ned added 

"Yeah, I don't know what his problem is with me! I've never done anything to him! I barely even know him!" 

"He's just a dick" 

Hearing Flash Thompson's name caused Steve Rogers to come around and check on his son. 

"What's going on? I heard that Thompson boys name. Is he bothering you again?" 

"No pops he's just being annoying" 

"Alright, but if he is bothering you. You let me and your dad know" 

Peter sighed.

"I know pops and I will" 

Steve turned his attention towards Ned and Michelle 

"Hi Michelle, Hi Ned it's been awhile since I've seen you here" 

"Hi, Mr. Rogers" 

"Hey, Steve, yeah it has been" 

"So what are you kids up to?" 

"Nothing just hanging out" 

"Okay" 

"Actually where gonna go in Peter's room and have an orgy. And after dark where gonna go out and kidnap a teenage blonde girl and sacrifice her to the dark Lord Satan" Michelle said 

Steve looked at her with a disturbed expression 

"Wh-what?" 

"Joking! She's just joking" 

"You have a very odd sense of humor Michelle" 

Michelle just smiled at him and walked into the penthouse. 

"So where are dad and Benji?" 

"In the kitchen" 

"Alright thanks, come on Ned" 

Peter and Ned walked into the kitchen to find Tony and trying to entertain a clearly bored Benji Benji and Michelle rummaging through the fridge. 

The sight of his big brother finally excited Benji. 

"PETEY!" The toddler screamed at top volume as he ran out of his seat 

"Hey kid" Peter said as he pulled Benji up and hugged him

"Peter will you please tell your little brother that Vibranium is clearly the superior mineral" Tony half asked half pleaded 

"Dad he's two years old he has no idea what that means. Ask him who's the better Sesame Street character is Big Bird or Ernie" 

"But that's boring" Tony whined 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

Benji giggled. 

"Daddy funny" 

"Yeah he is" 

"Hey Benji do you wanna hangout with me and Ned and Michelle" 

The little boys eyes lit up 

"YEAH!" He exclaimed excitedly, again at the top of his lungs 

"Okay come on" 

Peter headed to his room carrying his little brother. While Ned followed with a bag of chips and Michelle with the plate of food.

"Hey! No eating in there! No eating in there!" 

Tony got the sound of Peter's bedroom door slamming in response. 

Tony sighed.

"Teenagers" 

Steve patted his back sympathaticly. 

*********

In Peter's room Ned and Benji were sitting on the floor playing Legos. And Peter and Michelle were sitting on his bed talking. 

"So what do your parents think of Spider-Man?" 

Benji laughed and clapped his hands 

"Spi-Man! Spi-Man!" 

Michelle smiled. 

"Your brother seems to like him" 

"Yeah he does, he idolizes him" 

"My parents they think he's okay" 

"Do they wanna make him an Avenger?" 

"I don't know" 

"Have you ever met him?" 

"Uh, no"

"Do you wanna meet him?" 

"I don't know, I guess" 

"Has Benji?" 

"Nooooooo! But I wanna!" 

"Yeah, he really wants to meet Spider-Man. He really idolizes him 

"Spi-Man! Spi-Man!" Benji screamed as he jumped around Peter's room pretending to be Spider-Man. 

"Spi-Man! Spi-Man!" 

"Spi-Man! Spi-Man!" 

Benji finally stopped jumping around and fell down on the floor. 

"I saw Spi-Man on da t.b! He gots da bad guy!" 

"When?" Michelle asked 

Benji thought for a minute. 

"Yeterday" 

Michelle smiled. 

"You know me and Ned saw Spider-Man yesterday. We where there when it happened" 

Benji picked his head up and looked at Michelle with wide excited eyes. 

"Really!" 

"Yep!" 

"Do you wanna watch the video that I took?" 

"Yeah!" 

Benji ran over to Ned and watched the video he took. When the video was done Benji turned and looked at Peter. 

"Petey! I love your friends!" 

They all laughed 

"Me too Benji, me too" 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Peter walked out of the principal's office and slammed his head against a random locker. 

"Sup loser, get another detention?"

Peter looked over to see Michelle standing next to him.

"Yep" 

"Well that's what happens when your constantly late. So what is this? Your third detention?" 

"Fifth" 

"Yikes! Two more and they'll suspend you" 

"Yeah I know" 

"And you know the thing is I don't mind the detention. It's that damn video that my pops narrates. So you got detention? I wanna fucking shot myself" 

Michelle snickered. 

"Well I'll see you there" 

"Wait you got detention? Why?" 

"Because I was bored and I flipped off a teacher" 

"Why'd you flip off a teacher?" 

"Because I was bored and the teacher was annoying me" 

Peter laughed. 

"Well, I'll uh, see you later" 

Peter started to walk away 

"Hey! Wait! Why have you been late so much?" 

"Uh, stuff" 

Before Michelle could ask another question Peter walked away. And even though he didn't say it Michelle knew the stuff that made Peter late. Was the same stuff that turned Peter into a total flake. 

*********

"Peter's been late a lot recently" 

"I know" 

"I think it has to do with thr reason he turned into a flake" 

"Michelle I think that's a bit of a reach" 

"Ned, my boy, my dude, my nerd. Peter has never had an unexcused tardy in his life. And now he has five detentions because of it" 

"Five! Holy shit! So what do you wanna do?" 

"I told you Leeds we're gonna find out what Peter's secret is" 

*********

Although Peter may have not cared about his string of detentions. His parents were a complete different story. 

"PETER BENJAMIN STARK-ROGERS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" 

Peter sighed and walked into the living room to face his parents. 

Both Steve and Tony were looking at him with expressions of disappointment.

"Yes daddies?" He tried to say with an innocent voice 

"Peter we got a call from your school today. And apparently you've been very late these past few days. And because of that you've gotten five detentions" Steve said with a stern voice 

"It's no big deal" 

"No big deal! Peter! Two more detentions and they'll suspend you!" Tony added 

"Is that why you've been coming home lately? Because of detentions? And not because of decathalon meetings?" Steve asked 

"Yes" 

"Peter why? Why have you been late?" 

"Because of Spider-Man" 

"What?" 

"Because of Spider-Man" 

"Spider-Man? What does he have to do with this?"

Peter sighed. 

"Sometimes I go out late at night and before school and go on Patrol" 

"Peter!" 

"I'm sorry" 

Steve and Tony talked to each other and then looked at Peter. 

"Peter, clearly Spider-Man is beginning to impead on your school life. So we think that it's best that you retire Spider-Man for a bit" 

"But dad! Pops!" 

Steve held his hand up. 

"At least until we can figure some sort of schedule out, okay?" 

Peter sighed. 

"Okay" 

Steve and Tony smiled. 

"And this time we're not gonna ground you. But if you ever do this again we will. Understood?" 

"Understood, sir" 

"Okay, good" 

"Is Petey in trouble?" 

Everybody looked down to see Benji standing behind them. Clutching his Iron Man blanket in one hand. And one of his Captain America plushies in the other hand. 

"Okay, Petey wanna play Spi-Man wit me?" 

"Sure" 

The little boys eyes lit up.

"Okay! Let go!" 

Benji stared to pull Peter away and to his room.

"When are you gonna tell him?" 

Peter sighed. 

"Soon! I promise!" 

"Alright" 

"The thing is I just don't know how he's gonna take it" 

"He adores Spider-Man and he adores you. I'm sure that he'll be thrilled" 

"I don't know, I guess" 

"Petey! Come on! Wanna play" 

"Okay! I'm coming!" 

"Okay! I'm Spi-Man an your da big ba villain! An I'm gonna arrest You! For bein bad!" 

"Okay kid, whatever you want" 

Peter thought for a minute and decided it was time to tell Benji. 

"Hey Ben?" 

"Yay Petey" 

"What if I told you I was Spider-Man" 

"Nah uh! Not Spi-Man" 

Peter smiled. 

"I am" 

"Nah uh! Nah uh!" 

"I am Spider-Man" 

Benji's eyes got wide with excitement.

"Really!" 

"Yep!" 

Peter then walked into his room and pulled out the suit from under his bed. 

Benji's eyes got even wider. 

"Spi-Man's suit! You Spi-Man!" 

"Yep"

"Petey Spi-Man! Petey Spi-Man!" 

"Benji you can't tell anyone though! Promise me you'll keep it secret" 

"Okay, Petey I will" 

Benji thought for a minute. 

"But I still getta play Spi-Man!" 

Peter laughed 

"Of course you can Ben, of course you can" 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-Man was Peter's general source of exercise. With all the swinging and fighting Peter had to do it kept him in shape. But since Spider-Man was temporarily out of commission. Peter has had to find another way to exercise and burn off some of that excess energy. So as of lately he had been hitting the gym and working out there. And that's where Michelle found him at the school's gym. Working on one of the weight lifting machine's. He was wearing a pair of black athletic shorts and some sneakers. He was listening to music and was clearly in the zone. And it wasn't until she ripped the headphones out of his ears that he noticed her.

"Oh! Hey Michelle" 

She crossed her arms. 

"What are you doing nerd?" 

"I'm working out" 

"Why?" 

"Because I can and because I want to" 

"Since when do you work out?" 

"Michelle I've always worked out" 

"Oh yeah! What gym do you belong to?" 

"I have a gym in the building I live in" 

"Okay" 

"Michelle why are you so obsessed with my work out habits?" 

"Because I think it's apart of the secret that you have that's why" 

"Michelle that is such a reach" 

Michelle rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever! So this is where you've been going during study hall for the past few days" 

"Yep" 

"You're gonna show up for practice today right? After all we have another meeting coming up" 

"Yes I'll be showing up today" 

"Good" 

Michelle threw Peter's headphones back at him.

"And really Stark, Britney Spears" 

"What! I like her!" 

Michelle just rolled her eyes and walked out of the gym. 

********

"Ned" 

"Yeah Michelle" 

"Have you ever seen Peter work out before?" 

"Uhh, no, I really haven't" 

"Okay, do you know if Peter's worked out before?"

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure he has" 

"Okay, thank you" 

"Uh, sure" 

"Uh, Michelle!" 

"Yeah" 

"Yeah Ned" 

"Why do you wanna know about Peter's work out habits?" 

Michelle smiled at him. 

"No reason" 

"Uh, okay" 

Ned knew she was lying but he didn't press it.

*********

Michelle knew that everything was tied together. Peter's flakey behavior, him being late, his sudden obsession with working out. She knew it all had to do with Peter's secret and she was gonna prove it. She didn't know why she was so obsessed with finding out her friends secret but she was. Maybe it was the journalist inside of her, she didn't know but she was gonna find out. 

The next few days Michelle asked around and followed Peter around but got nothing. 

"Goddamn it!" 

Ned looked up from the Sci-Fi magazine he was reading. 

"What's up" 

"I can't find anything about Peter's secret"

"Maybe your wrong, maybe he doesn't have a secret" 

"I'm never wrong when I have a hunch! I'm the one who proved the principal was related to that guy from the hollowing commando's. And that, that one science teacher was a rapist. 

"That's true but maybe your wrong just this once! Maybe nothing's going on at all and there is no secret" 

Michelle walked over to Ned and ripped the magazine out of his hands. 

"Hey!" 

"Okay! Look nerd! I'm the span of sixth months Peter has changed. He never used to flake and then he started flaking. He had never been late unexcused and then he started being late unexcused. I've never seen him work out and now he's a work out freak. He has a secret and all of this is tied to it! And the secret that he has is a big one! And I! Us! Are gonna find out what that secret is!" 

"Uh, okay" 

"Now! It would be nice if you could help me out a little and ask him some questions!" 

"Do you really think he's gonna be honest with me!? He's lying to both of us Michelle!" 

"I'm sorry, I just upsets me he's lying to both of us" 

"I know, I know and it upsets me too! So how about tomorrow after school we go over to his place and look for some evidence?" 

Michelle smiled. 

"Leeds! I like the way you think!" 

"Thank you!" 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Michelle really isn't wrong at all


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do the whole searching through Peter's stuff thing. But I just couldn't get the idea written down. So I went with this instead. 
> 
> A certain someone makes a cameo in this chapter!

In the end the plan ended up being canceled when Ned had a last second family emergency. And honestly Michelle was happy that it was canceled. As the school day progressed she began to have serious doubts. And also it was very rude to just search through somebody's things. And maybe Peter didn't have a secret maybe he really had stuff to do. And maybe he didn't wanna tell them, he didn't have to tell them. There were things that She didn't tell Peter and Ned. And she was sure there were things Ned didn't tell them. So Michelle decided to cast aside finding Peter's secret and focus on getting her Spider-Man interview. Even still Michelle still had doubts in the back of her mind about Peter. Switching gears Michelle started to look up the recent activities of Spider-Man. She looked through news reports, that one blog, and Spider-Man fansites. Only for her to find out that Spider-Man has been inactive for several days. Michelle slammed her laptop in annoyance. 

"Where the fuck did he go? Where I ask you! Where!" 

Realizing that she wasn't gonna get anywhere she decided to go for a walk. She grabbed her phone, headphones, a book, and some money and headed out. Some who she found her self getting on a train going to Manhattan. As Beyoncé spilled into her eyes she watched the skyline get closer and closer. And suddenly remembered she should tell her mother where she was going.

Once Michelle got off the train she stopped at a convenience store and then went to central park. She figured she could sit and read and relax for a few hours. And she was half way through he book when she looked up and saw Peter. And he was with a girl and not just any girl, HOLY SHIT! He was with Liz Allan! What The hell was she doing here? She left New York after the end of her senior year. What would have been the end of her, Peter, and Ned's sophomore year. She must have come back for college or something. She couldn't tell what they were talking about but they looked pretty close. 

And then it hit Michelle that was Peter's secret. That's why he has been flaking, that's why he had been late. That's why he has been working out all of a sudden. It was all because of Liz fucking Allan. When they passed by her they didn't even notice her they were so engrossed in their conversation. She couldn't believe it she has finally figured out Peter's secret. She was as the kids these days called 'shook'. 

*********

The next day at lunch Michelle practically ran into the cafeteria and to her table. 

"Liz Allan!" 

Ned stopped eating and looked at her. 

"What about her?" 

"That's it! That's the secret! That's Peter's secret!"

"Liz Allan is?" 

"Yes!" 

The sound of Liz's name cause Flash to walk over to their table. Like a dog to a bone or a magnet to a fridge. 

"What about Liz Allan?" 

"None of your damn business Flash! Now go away!" 

But Flash didn't leave he stayed and listened to their conversation. 

"I saw them in Central Park yesterday! They were talking and giggling and stuff" 

"With Liz Allan!" 

"Yes!" 

"Wait!" Flash interjected "Peter is seeing Liz Allan?" 

Michelle sighed. 

"Yes Flash" 

"So that's why he turned into a total fucking flake"

"Yes Flash" 

"Holy shit!" 

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Peter at their table 

"Hey guys! Uh, hey Flash" 

"I guess I should be proud of you Stark! I just wanna know how you did it?" 

Peter just looked at him like he grew two heads. 

"Uh, what?" 

"Dude! Congrats! You finally accomplished one of your dreams" 

"Huh?" 

"How'd you do it loser?" 

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" 

"Don't play dumb nerd it's not a good look on you" 

"I really don't know what you guys are talking about" 

"LIZ ALLAN!" Michelle yelled gaining just about everyone else in the cafeteria's attention. 

Peter's eyes got wide. 

"How'd you know about that!" 

"I saw you two yesterday in Central Park" 

"Wait! Why were you in Central Park yesterday? You live in Queens" 

"None of your business!" 

"Look! Michelle! It's not what you think!" 

"Oh please! She's the secret! She's your secret! She's the reason you've been a flake! She's the reason for your sudden change these past few months!" 

"No! She isn't!" 

"Peter come on! You had a major crush on her before she left! Come I'm! Just tell us! When did you two get together" 

Peter looked at everyone, started to stutter and then bolted out of the cafeteria. 

"YOU RUNNING DOESN'T MAKE YOU LOOK ANY LESS SUSPICIOUS STARK!" 

Michelle then noticed that everyone was looking at her. 

"What! What are you all looking at! Go back to your cafeteria food!" 

Michelle then grabbed her stuff and left the cafeteria following after Peter. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle slammed her locker shit making some of the people around her jump. She grabbed her stuff and stalked over to Peter's locker. Peter was putting books into his locker when suddenly it was slammed shut. 

"Hey! What the?" 

He looked over to see an annoyed and slightly pissed Michelle" 

"Michelle! What is your problem!?" 

"Your my problem!" 

"Me! What did I do?" 

"You turned into a total fucking flake! Skipped out on me and Ned and the decathalon team! All because of a girl! All because of Liz Allan! You've changed yourself all because of a girl! All because of Liz Allan!" 

"It's not like that! 

"Come on Peter! You always had a thing for Liz Allan! And now you've made it come true! 

"SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" 

"What?" 

"She has a boyfriend Michelle! His name is Tom! They both attend NYU! We've both been hanging out! Just as friends! That's It! I have no romantic interest in her anymore! And can't a bit and a girl just be friends! If anyone should know that it's you! And why the hell would you think that's the reason I've changed! That's not my secret!" 

But this point a crowd had gathered around them.

"Wait? Then if she's not your secret then what is?" 

"None of your damn business Michelle!" 

"I'm just interested" 

"No! Your not! Your being fucking nosy! Like you always are!" 

"What the hell is your problem?" 

"You! And your goddamn nosiness are!" 

Michelle collected herself and took a deep breath.

"It's because I'm concerned about you Peter! None of this is like you! Me and Ned are just concerned that somethings up with you that's not right" 

Peter sighed. 

"Everythings fine Michelle I promise you" 

"Then if of Liz Allan isn't your secret what is? If Liz Allan isn't what your up to what is?" 

Michelle knew she told herself she wasn't gonna find out what Peter's secret was. But then she thought she figured it out what it was. But then it turned out it wasn't and now she was kind of confused. 

Peter looked around him at the crowd that had assembled. And he wasn't about to tell his best friend his biggest secret in front of all these people. 

"Not now Michelle" 

Peter walked away and the crowd started to dispurse. 

Michelle sighed and then pushed people aside and walked away. He mission to find out Peter's secret was back on. Because now she knew that something was deffinetly up. 

******** 

Later that afternoon Spider-Man was swinging through the streets of Manhattan. With everything that had happened at school today Peter was glad to be Spider-Maning again. So far nothing major had happened. Just a few purse snatched and a clumsy wannabe bank robber with a toy gun. And of course stopping to take selfies and sign autographs. He was currently in top of an apartment taking a quick break. And he had just put his mask back on when suddenly.

"Hey webhead!" 

Peter spun around to find Michelle and Ned standing behind him. 

"Shit!" 

"I want an interview and your gonna..." 

Before Michelle could finish Peter (Spider-Man) swung away. 

Once he landed on another roof he took his mask off again and wiped his forehead. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" 

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" 

"Fuck!" 

After a few minutes Peter calmed himself down. 

"Okay! Okay! She doesn't know! She doesn't know! You didn't need to freak like that Peter! You didn't need to freak like that!" 

Once he had put his mask back on he headed back out into the city. Once Peter was done with his patrol he headed back home. 

"Hey baby how was your patrol?" Steve asked 

"Yeah kid how was it?" Tony added

"It was good, except I ran into Michelle" 

"Oh" 

"She wanted an interview with Spider-Man" 

"Oh" 

"And I kinda freaked out and ran away" 

"She doesn't know?" 

"No Ned doesn't either" 

"You haven't told them?" 

"No" 

"So the reason I got an angry phone call from Michelle saying she was disappointed you were flaking on them over Liz Allan is because you haven't told them?" 

"Yep" 

"When are you gonna tell them?" 

"I don't know, I dont know. And I feel really bad for lying to them. And I just need to find the right time to tell them" 

Steve and Tony both sighed.

"Alright, Benji's waiting for you to tell him your adventures as Spider-Man today" 

"Alright I'm going" 

"I just hope this doesn't blow up in his face" Steve said 

"Me too Stevie, me too" Tony responded 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a little cheesy and a little quick but it's to help progress the plot. And big things happen at the end

Michelle let out a loud, enraged scream. 

"THIS CLOSE! THIS FUCKING CLOSE! SO FUCKING CLOSE!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"And then that fucking bug swung away!" 

"Spiders are archnids" 

"I don't need technicalites right now Leeds!" 

"Sorry!" 

Michelle let out another scream. 

"Maybe it's not meant to be" 

"No! It's meant to be! It's my current mission in life! Other than trying to find out Peter's secret"

"Is that what your thing in the hallway was about today?" 

"You saw?!" 

"No, but I heard about it" 

"Oh" 

"Like everybody in school knows" 

Ned could have sworn Michelle's face got red with embarrassment. But he didn't say anything about it. 

"Just like your cafeteria thing" 

"Oh" 

"Michelle, maybe you should just give up on everything" 

"No! A good journalist never gives up! No matter what the risk!" 

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" 

Michelle sighed. 

"We're not gonna get anything accomplished this afternoon let's go back to my place" 

"Alright" 

"But I wanna stop at a bookstore on the way home" 

"Why?" 

"Just reasons" 

"Okay" 

************

The next day at school Michelle decided to wait until practice to give Peter his gift. When she got there she noticed that she and Peter where the only people there. So she decided it was the best time to do it. 

"Hey Peter" 

"Oh hey Michelle, I missed you at lunch" 

Michelle gave an awkward laugh. 

"Uh, yeah. Uh look, Peter I'm sorry about yesterday" 

"It's okay" 

"No! I should have done that in a more private setting. So um I wanna give you this" 

Michelle Fisher something out of her backpack and then handed it to Peter. Peter took it and unwrapped it. 

"It's Postcards From The Edge. It's Carrie Fisher's first book"

"Yeah" 

"Thank you" 

"Your welcome" 

"Look, Michelle I feel bad about yesterday too and about the last few months. So I got you and Ned something too" 

Peter fished something out of his backpack and handed it to Michelle. Michelle's eyes got wide when she saw what Peter gave her. 

"An original copy of The Bell Jar! How? How? Did you?

"You own a Sylvia Plath T-Shirt so I just guessed"

"Wow! Thank you! What did you get Ned?" 

"The complete Indiana Jones collection" 

"Nice!" 

"Yeah" 

"And, uh, why don't you and Ned come over to my place tonight. For a kind of sleepover and so I can tell you what my secret is" 

Michelle's eyes got wide. 

"Okay!" 

"Great! See you tonight!" 

"Yeah" 

Peter walked back to his seat. 

Michelle felt mixed emotions on one hand she was excited to learn Peter's secret. But on the other hand she was very nervous to learn it. 

As the other members filed and took there usual seats. Michelle's only thoughts were on tonight.

************

Once the meeting was over Peter excuses himself and headed home. Most likely to get ready for tonight. Seizing an opportunity Michelle walked over to Ned. 

"So he invited you over tonight?" 

"Yep" 

"He told you why?" 

"Yep, are you excited" 

"Yeah and a little nervous" 

"I'm kind of excited" 

"You're very excitable loser" 

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready I'll see you tonight"

"Alright" 

*************

Two hours later Ned and Michelle arrived at the penthouse of Stark Tower. Once they got there Steve Rogers greated them. 

"Hi Ned! Hi Michelle!" 

"Hi Mr. Rogers" 

"Hey Stevo" 

"Peter invited you here?"

"Yep, where is he?" Michelle asked 

"He's in his room he's kind of busy right now"

Michelle narrowed her eyes. 

"To busy to great his own friends! Where is he?" 

"I think he's in his room" 

"Alright! Come on Ned let's go!" 

Before anyone could protest Michelle was pulling Ned down the hall to Peter's room. Soon Michelle was pounding on the door of Peter's room.

"Alright Stark! Open up!" 

"Peter open the door!" 

"Peter open the goddamn door!" 

"OPEN THE DOOR!" 

"That's it! We're coming!" 

"Michelle I don't think..."

"Hush Ned!" 

"We're coming in Peter!" 

Michelle opened the door to Peter's bedroom and she and Ned rushed in. 

"Alright Star...." 

Michelle stopped talking when she saw the sight the sight in front of her. 

There stood Peter he was half naked and half dressed and he was in Spider-Man's suit. 

Everyone just looked at each other with big wide eyes. 

"Uh, I can explain" Peter said awkwardly 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight, slight Steve/Tony at the end

For the first time in her life Michelle Jones was completely shocked, her best friend, her only other friend was Spider-Man. 

"You're, you're, you're Spider-Man?!" 

Peter laughed awkwardly. 

"Yeah I am" 

"Wow!" 

"Holy shit dude that's awesome!" Ned added 

"Holy shit! My best friend is Spider-Man! Awesome!" 

"So this is your secret" 

"Yeah" 

"The one that you brought us over here to tell" 

"Yeah" 

"Uh, I suppose you wanna know everything? I suppose you have questions?" 

"Yes, yes we do" 

"Alright, sit down and I'll explain everything" 

Ned and Michelle sat down on Peter's bed and he went on to explain everything. 

"So, you gained you're powers after you got bit by a radioactive spider while on a trip to Oscorp?" Michelle asked once Peter was done 

"Yes" 

"And that was what? Six months ago?" 

"Yes" 

"So you've been Spider-Man for what? Six months?" 

Peter sighed.

"Yes, I've been Spider-Man for six months" 

"So that's the reason that you've changed so much" 

"Yep" 

"Sooo, you've essentially been lying to us for six months" 

"Uh, yeah" 

"But where the only people who know right?" 

Peter let out a nervous laugh 

"Peter?" 

"No, you guys aren't, your not even the first to know" 

Michelle glared at him. 

"Who else knows Peter?" 

"Benji, my dad's, the Avengers, and Liz Allan" 

"LIZ ALLAN! SHE KNOWS BEFORE US! I mean your brother, parents, and the Avengers I can understand, but LIZ FUCKING ALLAN!" 

Peter put his hands up in defense. 

"My dad's and the Avengers have known the whole six months. Liz and my brother didn't find out until a few days ago." 

Michelle sighed and calmed down. 

"Okay! That's better, but still! She knew before we did!" 

Peter sighed. 

"You guys I'm sorry! I really am! I meant to tell you guys I really did! But, i just, I didn't. I didn't tell you guys and I lied to you and kept this a secret for six months and I'm sorry" 

"It's alright loser I forgive you" 

"Ned?" 

"Hey dude I don't care! I'm just psyched to find out my best friend is Spider-Man!" 

"Okay, but you cannot tell anyone else! I don't need the whole school to know! Espically Flash" 

"Done! I won't tell" 

"I won't either, but!" 

Peter sighed he knew there was gonna be a but with Michelle" 

He sighed. 

"Yes Michelle?" 

"I want an interview with Spider-Man for my blog I wanna know everything from start to finish. I wanna know all about New York's favorite favorite webslinger. And don't worry I'll leave all you're personal stuff out of it" 

"Okay, I'll do it" 

Well that was easy. 

"Great!" 

A knock at the door by Tony Stark got their attention. 

"Did he tell you?" 

"Yes!" 

"Yep" 

"Petey Spi-Man! Petey Spi-Man!" Benji exclaimed excitedly

"Yes I am" 

"Clim! Clim!" Clim up da wall!" 

Ned and Michelle look at Peter quizzicaly. 

I can stick to stuff and climb up it.

"Really!" Ned says excitedly 

"Yeah" 

"Show us" Michelle asked 

"Alright" 

Peter walked to one of his bedroom walls and started to crawl up the wall and then stop and stick onto the ceiling. Before safely falling into his bed, both Ned and Michelle were very impressed. 

"Wow! That was awesome!" 

"Cool" 

Benji giggled and clapped. 

"Just remember not to do that ALL the time young man!" Tony said 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Alright! Have fun kids!" Tony said before leaving 

"We will dad" 

"Okay! I wanna here all your adventures as Spider-Man!" Ned exclaimed excitedly 

"Same here" 

"Me too! Wanna hear!" 

"Benji I've told you all my stories already" 

"Wanna hear again!" 

"Okay! Okay! Come and sit down" 

Benji ran over and sat next to Michelle on Peter's Bed. 

"Let me change and then I'll start.

***********

Tony walked into the kitchen and joined his husband. 

"How's it going with them?" Steve asked 

"Good! Their having a lot of fun" 

"That's good! How'd they take the news?" 

"I think they took it well" 

"Good! Good!" 

"I think there gonna be busy all night" 

A smirk came across Steve's face. 

"You know if their gonna be busy all night why don't we go and uh retreat to the bedroom" 

A smirk came across Tony's face 

"Oh my captain! My captain! My naughty captain!" 

Steve picked Tony up and carried him bridal style to their bedroom 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least another chapter or two and then the story is done


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks! That's it! That's all! We're done! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, commenting, kudoing, subscribing, thank you for everything!
> 
> My fellow Steve/Tony fans sorry for the lack of that in this. I know I said it was a Steve/Tony fic but that took waaaaaaaaay backseat. 
> 
> For the graduation thing I went off how mine worked. I'm not sure if that's how all high schools do it

It was now summer and with school out Peter could devote all of his time to being Spider-Man and handing out with his friend's. The decathalon team had gone to D.C again and won again all thanks to Peter. Who of course got all the attention much to the annoyance of Flash. Michelle's interview with Spider-Man went viral getting thousand of views and comments. And ended up everywhere from BuzzFeed to Fox News (much to her annoyance). And had gotten her plenty of attention both wanted and unwanted.

"So Spider-Boy!" Michelle said as she, Peter, and Ned walked down the street 

"What?" Peter said and then took a sip of his slurpee 

"There's something I really wanna know" 

"What is it?" 

"What do you wear under that suit?" 

"My suit?" 

"Yeah you're Spider-Man suit" 

"I wear boxers" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah" 

"Because I heard a rumor you wore thongs or went commando" 

"I also heard that rumor" Ned piped in 

"Well it's not true! And where'd you even hear that from?" 

"The Daily Bugle" 

"There fucking trash! Why do you read them?" 

"It was only that one time" 

He looked at Ned 

"Where'd you hear it from?" 

"From her" 

"You shouldn't repeat rumors Michelle" 

Michelle just shrugged. 

"Spider-Man going out tonight?" She asked 

"No we're doing a sleepover thing" 

"Right!" 

"Can we watch The Complete Indiana Jones Collection?" Ned asked 

"No!" Peter and Michelle said once 

"Why not?" 

"Because we've already decided on horror movies and because we've watched it four times already!" Michelle added 

"Fine!" 

"So what is our lineup again?" Peter asked 

"Carrie, The Exorcist, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Suspiria, Halloween, Scream, Friday The 13th Parts 1 & 2, Deep Red, House Of Wax, Sorority Row, Rosemary's Baby, When A Stranger Calls, The Town That Feared Sundown, and Queen Of The Damned" Michelle recited 

"Okay, Sorority Row original or remake?" 

"Both"

"When A Stranger Calls original or remake?" 

"Both, but I'm thinking the remake" 

"Cool" 

"That's 17 movies we can't watch all of them in one night!" Ned exclaimed 

"We're gonna try" Michelle said 

"What are we gonna do? Stay up all night watching horror movies?" 

"Yeah" 

"We can't do that!" 

"Why! Why! Where do we have to be tomorrow?What do we have to do?" Lighten up Leeds!" 

Peter just took a sip of his slurpee as Ned and Michelle began to argue. 

**************

A few days later when Peter swung into his bedroom after a patrol. He was surprised to find Ned and Michelle there already. Ned was focused on the Lego creation he was making and Michelle was looking at his book collection. 

"I must say Stark you have an impressive book collection" 

"Thank you" Peter said as he removed his mask "But what are you guys doing here" 

"We're bored so we came over for bad movie night" 

"What's our selection?" 

"I Know Who Killed Me, Liz And Dick, Georgia Rule, Material Girls, Monte Carlo, Kronks New Groove, Jack And Jill, Scary Movie 4, that Lea Michele Wizard Of Oz animated knock off, and that Jennifer Lawrence movie with the house"

"Alotta Lindsay Lohan in there" 

"Well she's made some bad movies" 

"Everyone has" 

***************

It was the end of August which meant summer was almost over and it was time for senior year. Ned, Peter, and Michelle were currently sitting on the roof of Michelle's apartment building. 

"So senior year! Are we looking forward to it?" Peter asked 

"Yep" Ned and Michelle said together 

"Where are we going to college?" 

"Manhattan School of Journalism" Michelle says 

"I don't know yet" Ned says 

"Peter?" Michelle 

"M.I.T or maybe Columbia or NYU" 

"Where is flash going? Or thinking of going?" 

"USC or UCLA" Peter says 

"Ha! Of course!" 

"I'm so looking forward at getting away from him"

"Yep" 

"Same here" 

"So are you still gonna tell him at graduation?" 

"Yep" 

"That's gonna be funny" 

"Yep" 

"What's happening at graduation?" Ned asks

"Peter's gonna tell Flash he's Spider-Man" Michelle tells him 

"Oh! That's gonna be good!" 

"I know" 

************

Senior year comes and goes and soon it's time for graduation. Michelle is chosen as valedictorian and Peter as salutatorian. And Peter, Michelle, Ned, and Flash are all top ten honor roll students. Once the ceremony is over Flash seeks out Peter. 

"Hey Stark!" 

Peter turns around to see Flash coming towards him. 

"What?" 

"Since where never gonna see each other again unless it's at a reunion I just wanna apologize for being such an ass to you" 

"Thanks Flash" 

The two shake hands. 

"Well have a nice life" 

"You too, oh! And Flash!" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm Spider-Man" 

Peter smiles at him and then turns and walks away, leaving Flash a stuttering, wondering less. Peter walked over to where Ned and Michelle where standing. 

"So guys what do you wanna do? We're adults and we're free!" 

Michelle and Ned look at each other and then Peter. 

"You're house for a sleepover and movie marathon?" Michelle suggests 

Peter smiles 

"That sounds great" 

 

THE END


End file.
